


Последнее место, первый поцелуй

by Leshaya



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Avengers Academy - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M, Romance, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: В конкурсе хэллоуинских костюмов Тони занимает первое место… с конца. Пав духом, он решает отметить это достижение в темноте и одиночестве — полной тарелкой сыра, приправленного порцией мужественной хандры. Один оборотень категорически против последней, но совсем не против первого.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Последнее место, первый поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Place, First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397907) by [Dormammu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormammu/pseuds/Dormammu). 

> Бета - [Apple of your eye](https://ficbook.net/authors/388505).  
Переведено в рамках Самайн-феста в сообществе Stony bingo. Задание: Хэллоуин + превращение
> 
> Это сахарный сироп, приправленный сахаром, на сырной тарелке. Наслаждайтесь и не говорите, что вас не предупреждали!  
P.S. Я скучаю по этой милейшей игре(

Последнее место… последнее! Как только Тони спешно и всё же, как ему казалось, с достоинством удалился из «Клуба А», эти два слова поглотили все его мысли. Он был опустошён, от такой несправедливости у него ноги подкашивались — ведь его шедевральный костюм намного опередил своё время. Но нет, Тони никому не покажет, как же ему обидно. Ну, разве что позже он придёт к Роуди с двумя чашками какао и позволит немного себя поутешать. Однако в данный конкретный момент его задачей было умыкнуть себе большую тарелку сыра и улизнуть с ней куда-нибудь туда, где можно будет остаться наедине со своими чувствами. И украденным сыром.

Надёжно спрятав тарелку в костюм, Тони медленно удалялся от взглядов тех, кто с жалостью наблюдал за его сокрушающим поражением. Он подумывал о том, чтобы вернуться в Башню Старка и добавить ещё и своего сыра к блюду унижения, но вовремя вспомнил, что именно там пройдёт афтепати. Кроме того, там ещё оставался шанс наткнуться на заплутавших после препати гостей. И там же стояла роскошная сырная скульптура его самого в картонном костюме Железного человека.

Последнее место… Снова во всю мощь накатило то чувство, как будто сердце разбивается на мелкие кусочки. Башня исключалась.

Тони решил найти убежище во мраке за Архивами Безвременья: туда сегодня никто не пойдёт, все на вечеринке, даже самые ботанистые ботаны. Он снял шлем — ну что ж, тут у него будет своя собственная вечеринка, и компанию ему составит сыр. Под мысли о сыре, мраке, неблагодарных однокурсниках и ботаниках он как-то умудрился сесть на землю, не порвав картон. Ничто не могло заставить Тони разочароваться в этом костюме. Где-то на задворках сознания уже появились идеи о картонном Железном человеке 2.0 — то-то он всем покажет на следующем Хэллоуине! Но это на самых-самых задворках. А на поверхности смешались грусть, непонимание и желание облегчить боль «победы» сыром и мужественной хандрой.

Этим он и занялся. Он ел сыр, наслаждаясь вкусом — пожалуй, когда горечь поражения утихнет, он даже спросит Джен, кто её поставщик, — как вдруг услышал шум. Шум, подозрительно похожий на громкое сопение. Тони замер — впрочем, не то чтобы костюм давал ему большую свободу движений — и прислушался. Мягкие шаги, слишком тихие для человеческих, и периодическое «нюх-нюх» быстро всё прояснили. Это был Стив. Его чувствительный в волчьей форме нос обнаружил Тони.

Несколько секунд спустя вывод подтвердился. Стив… то есть волк в разорванной униформе Стива подбежал к Тони на четырёх лапах, виляя хвостом. Тони легонько почесал его за ухом, пытаясь утихомирить и не дать облизать себе лицо. Ему будет не хватать Стива-волка. Тот вёл себя куда лучше, чем Стив-человек: следовал повсюду, рвался поиграть в «подай-принеси» и никогда не отказывался от селфи. Наверное, до обратного превращения недолго уже осталось: Хэллоуин ведь скоро закончится.

— Унюхал сыр, да? — спросил Тони у волка. На слове «сыр» тот встрепенулся. — Я дам тебе чуть-чуть, но потом ты уйдёшь, хорошо? У меня ещё есть здесь дела.

Стив-волк ответил умоляющим взглядом. Ну конечно, ему от Тони нужна была только еда. Впрочем, Тони быстро мысленно стукнул себя по голове: даже в его обстоятельствах винить животное — или животную часть человека — за естественное поведение слишком отдавало жалостью к себе.

— На. — Он протянул сыр на ладони, мысленно отметив не пользоваться ей, пока не удастся смыть слюну. Стив-волк поступил как и ожидалось — одним движением языка смахнул весь сыр и начал смачно чавкать. Фу.

— Кэп, тебе надо научиться пользоваться вилкой, — укорил его Тони и подавил смешок, представив, как оборотень берётся за столовые приборы. Воображение на этом не остановилось и нарисовало волка на чопорном званом чаепитии, где кружева на салфетках и чепчики… в платье в цветочек! Тони настолько увлёкся мыслями, что расхохотался в голос. Волк прекратил жевать и посмотрел на него, снова мотнув хвостом.

— Нет, Кэп, мы не будем играть во фрисби, так что нечего тут вилять. Проваливай.

Волк не послушался, так и глядел тупо на Тони, словно не понимал, о чём тот говорит. Но Тони уже знал этот фокус — как наверняка знал и то, что волк прекрасно умел сматываться куда подальше, если его не желали видеть. Возможно, он не собирался уходить, не опустошив тарелку? Тони подумал: «Да и чёрт с ним», — и подтолкнул её к животине. В конце концов, хандрить можно и без сыра, а чувак даже рассмешить его сумел.

Однако волк не стал набрасываться на тарелку. Он даже внимания на неё не обратил. На целую тарелку сыра! Тони охватила тоска: даже в волчьей форме Стив был сильнее, чем он. А потом волк сделал ещё нечто более удивительное: он не побежал на поиски других вкусняшек — может, даже самого настоящего собачьего корма! — нет. Он обошёл картонные ноги костюма и устроился по другую сторону Тони, подальше от тарелки. Это поставило Тони в тупик.

— Кэп, я что, твою территорию занял? 

Странно, тот ведь даже не выискивал и не вынюхивал свои метки. Фу. Только смотрел на него… просительно, что ли?.. словно хотел, чтобы ему что-то разрешили. Тони попытался предложить ему ещё один сырный кубик. Волк отвернулся, при этом украдкой взглянув на бедро Тони. И только тогда до Тони дошло: да он же хотел положить туда голову!

— Ладно, иди сюда, — вздохнул Тони, негромко похлопав по бедру. У Кэпа загорелись глаза, и в долю секунды ноги Тони скрылись за волчьей шерстью.

Тони ждал, что волк быстро уйдёт, получив свою порцию почесушек за ухом, или устав от жалоб на устаревшие взгляды Академии на хэллоуинские наряды, или наслушавшись причитаний из-за недостаточно блестящей последней версии костюма — какая ирония судьбы! К этому моменту Стив-волк затих, поражённый красноречием Тони, и лишь иногда подавал голос. Видимо, его тоже изумляла колоссальная несправедливость самой концепции, заложенной в американские конкурсы. Изумление выражалось в основном сопением и вялым поскуливанием, но Тони не осуждал неразумное животное.

Где-то на третьем круге сетований на недостаток блеска усталость настигла Тони, но он не успел задуматься и понять, что спать на улице, подобно бомжу, — плохая идея. Темнота затянула его в свои объятия.

***

Проснулся он на рассвете. Невероятная тяжесть давила на ногу, и слишком близко для душевного спокойствия клацали чьи-то зубы.

Он открыл глаза и чуть постыдно не заорал от представшего ему зрелища: Стив Роджерс в разодранной униформе, вздрагивая во сне, почти что обвился вокруг картонной ноги. Крик так и не прозвучал. Вспомнив, что было прошлой ночью — как Стив-волк пришёл к нему и остался, не испугавшись бурных тирад, — Тони как-то позабыл орать и вместо этого осторожно потолкал Кэпа.

— Роджерс, — прохрипел он. Заметка на будущее: сон на свежем воздухе плохо сказывается на голосе. — Просыпайся. Нужно идти, пока никто не увидел тебя таким.

— Что… — простонал Стив Роджерс — снова человек от макушки до пят. — О боже! — Он выпустил из объятий ногу Тони и отскочил назад. Было видно, как кирпичики в его упорядоченных мыслях потихоньку становятся на свои места.

— Нам пора идти! Мне — в Башню, тебе — в общежитие.

Похоже, Стив его не услышал: сев, он обхватил себя руками.

— Он исчез. Мой волк исчез. — Видимо, это искренне расстроило его. Если честно, Тони тоже расстроился.

— Да, ты, наверное, перекинулся во сне. 

И тут Тони пришла ужасная мысль. Может, он… он что-то сделал? Например, поцеловал Кэпа-волка? Локи вполне мог обставить эту проделку с оборотнем именно так: чтобы тот превратился только тогда, когда Тони его поцелует. Ух-х, Тони обязательно опробует свои репульсоры на этом мелком...

— Я почувствовал ночью, как он уходил, — сказал Стив. — Или я, будучи волком, почувствовал, как возвращается человек?.. — Он умолк, словно погрузился в глубокие раздумья. — По-моему… отчасти мне хотелось остаться оборотнем.

Тони заглянул в голубые глаза — те казались печальными и немного потерянными. Впрочем, это не мешало им быть, как обычно, великолепными. Тони обнял бы его… нет, вот если бы Стив — Стив-человек — хотел, чтобы Тони его обнял, — тогда бы Тони смог его обнять.

— Так было проще, — глухо продолжил Стив, глядя на свои колени. — Безо всяких забот бегать повсюду, играть с людьми, выть на луну…

Он очаровательно вздохнул.

— Послушай, — Тони решил поддержать его. Хотя бы попытаться, — он был отличным волком, почему-то ему даже я нравился, ну или мой сыр. Но человеком быть лучше. Можно решать уравнения, изобретать что-нибудь новенькое, пользоваться столовыми приборами… — На этом список исчерпал себя. А хотя нет, вспомнилось ещё кое-что. — И говорить!

— Да. Говорить. — Стив замолчал. Неловкость восьмидесятого левела.

Несколько минут они сидели в тишине. Кто бы знал, что мужественная хандра может принести столько неудобств.

— Поможешь мне встать? Этот костюм ограничивает движения. И уверенность в себе. Прошлым вечером мне из-за него последнее место на конкурсе досталось. — Это он добавил, чтобы немного приободрить Кэпа, но тот при упоминании конкурса резко вскинул голову и так же резко опустил, словно стыдясь короткого проявления злости. Или что это было?

Кэп встал и подал Тони руку.

— Это я помню, — почти беззвучно произнёс он, дёрнув Тони вверх. — Волк… он рассердился, особенно когда увидел, как ты уходишь.

Онемевшие ноги плохо держали, и Тони от удивления качнулся назад. Он будет сильно скучать по Стиву-волку: у них всё могло быть всерьёз. Да, тот был не совсем человеком, но они бы решали проблемы по мере поступления.

Стив робко улыбнулся ему.

— Он заставил меня оббежать весь кампус — или я заставил его…

Тони вскинул бровь, пытаясь передать своё замешательство.

— Думаю, мы оба рассердились. Он хотел пройтись зубами по костюмам остальных конкурсантов. — Стив резко замолчал, глядя куда-то поверх головы Тони, словно не смел смотреть ему в глаза. — Я заставил его сбежать, и мы учуяли — то есть он учуял — тебя и сыр, что ты взял. Я хотел вернуться на вечеринку, но он заставил меня — то есть нас — пойти к тебе. От всей этой беготни я проголодался, и он взял верх. А потом, когда ты накормил нас сыром, контроль перехватил я… — Стив прервался, потеряв нить рассказа.

— Что ты пытаешься сказать? — В общем-то, Тони и так уже почти сложил два и два.

— Я не хотел бросать тебя, и он тоже. По-моему, он хотел провести свой последний миг рядом с тобой. Но решал я — и я тоже не хотел уходить.

— Хорошо… но почему? — Тони всем сердцем надеялся, что причина не в жалости. Впрочем, на всякий случай он всё равно приготовился к худшему. 

Стив ответил не сразу. Он выпрямился и принял любимую позу, засунув большие пальцы за пряжку ремня. 

— Ты нравился моему волку, ты был одним из самых его любимых людей… любимых существ. Но… — Стив вздохнул так, как обычно вздыхал Тони, если сыр вдруг плесневел и его нельзя было больше есть, — это досталось ему от меня.

Он искоса посмотрел на Тони, словно признался в чём-то ужасном и вот-вот должно было произойти что-то страшное.

— О господи! Я что же это, тебе нравлюсь?!

В его защиту — это прозвучало слишком ранним утром, слишком невероятно и слишком загадочно, чтобы суметь проявить хоть какой-то такт.

Стив поник и сгорбился.

— Угу.

— Это… — Тони лишился возможности говорить. Но, к счастью, не возможности действовать. Он немедленно сорвал с себя картонные наручи и принялся расправляться с куда более сложной областью ног. Там он намотал аж три рулона скотча, чтобы каждый его шаг не сопровождался звуком рвущегося картона. 

— Как насчёт немного помочь, Роджерс? — Он попытался отодрать скотч, крепивший картон к лодыжке, но вместо этого чуть не выдрал себе колено.

Стив подошёл к нему сбоку и с суперсолдатской силой и ловкостью разорвал картон на ногах по швам. Свобода — великая вещь. С торсом можно пока не торопиться.

— А теперь, — Тони попытался принять уверенный и спокойный вид, хотя где-то за картоном сердце колотилось, как бешеное, — спроси меня, нравишься ли ты мне.

Стив снова вздохнул, недоверчиво покачал головой и опустил руки на бёдра. 

— А я? Я нравлюсь тебе? — Он отвёл взгляд от Тони.

— Как это, считается за «нравишься»? — Тони дошагал до Стива — из-за оставшихся картонок это получилось куда менее достойно и сексуально, чем предполагалось, — взял обе его руки в свои и наконец сделал то, что хотел уже год как: столкнулся с ним губами на горячей горке любви. В ближайшем будущем Стив будет стонать и краснеть от такого выбора слов всякий раз, как Тони будет пересказывать друзьям историю их первого поцелуя. А потом Стиву и вовсе останется лишь багроветь и теряться — потому что Тони примется описывать, что произошло дальше, и убеждать, что произошло-то всё благодаря тому, что во время поцелуя Тони через разорванную форму успел ощупать всего Стива, и, конечно, пылкость юности взяла своё. Примерно в этот момент Стив с общего позволения утащит Тони с собой куда-нибудь туда, где о разговорах можно будет забыть, зато более чем приемлемыми станут стоны и крики. Вполне возможно, Тони охотно и от всего сердца согласится их издавать.

И надо ли говорить, что следующий костюм Тони будет куда более подвижным и подходящим для случайных «столкновений на горке любви», а костюм Стива сделают из простой ткани, а не всепоглощающей животной натуры? И к обоим приложит руку Джен. Не Локи и уж точно, чёрт побери, не Тони.


End file.
